


missing something

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [36]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:terushima outside karasuno high school with an extra jersey





	missing something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellipsometry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellipsometry/gifts).



Daichi digs through his bag one more time, but his jersey still doesn’t reveal itself from within the rest of the mess that the bag contains. He frowns, only half listening to what’s going on around him, the rest of the team in various states of changing for practice and goofing off. Normally he’d be closer to ready himself, scolding the second years for being too rambunctious and getting Hinata and Kageyama riled up, but he’s just a bit off today. He pulls out his regular practice shirt instead as Suga laughs and shushes the others, shooing the ready ones into the gym to start stretching.  
  
He’s the last out of the clubroom, and he wonders if he’d accidentally left his jersey in with the regular laundry instead of washing it and putting it away, and he resolves to check when he gets home. Once inside the gym he forgets about it, getting straight to directing them all to stretch and talking to Coach Ukai about what kind of practice they want to run for the day. Apparently he wants a grueling one for the first day back after a long weekend, and by the time they’re done every one of them is panting and worn out. Daichi feels half dead with all that on top of how busy he’d been for the last few days.  
  
His exhaustion disappears as they approach the front entrance of the school, only to be replaced by something a bit like trepidation when he sees someone waiting there, clad in bright eye catching yellow. There’s a slip of a familiar black and orange thrown over one of his shoulders, and Daichi is torn between being grateful that the entire team isn’t there and being very worried that Suga _is_ , and there’s only Asahi to distract him.  
  
Terushima meets his eyes and grins a smile as bright as his uniform, before raising his voice to be heard across the distance between them. “Missing something, captain?”  
  
And if Terushima hadn’t had Suga’s attention already, he sure does now. Daichi can practically feel him vibrate in excitement next to him, and all Daichi can do is sigh and hope that he doesn’t go too crazy. Suga’s voice is considering and playful when he speaks up, and if they weren’t still too far away, he’s sure Suga would be pacing around Terushima appraisingly. “Well, well. Now, what do we have here?”  
  
A smile directed at Suga, and then Terushima’s turned to Daichi, holding out his missing jersey as soon as they’re close enough. “You left this at my place.”  
  
Daichi takes it and stuffs it quickly in his bag, mumbling a thanks. Suga makes a noise that Daichi recognizes as mock disappointment, and Daichi knows if he lets it go it’ll only get worse. “Guys, you know Terushima. He’s my boyfriend.”  
  
Asahi lets out a chuckle at Suga’s interested hum, and Daichi watches him hook a hand around Suga’s arm. “That’s great.”  
  
Daichi nods and decides to take the out that Asahi’s given them before Suga really gets going. He’ll definitely pay for it tomorrow, but he can handle it. “Okay, then, nice talk, see you later.”  
  
Terushima laughs as Daichi practically pulls him down the streets, and Daichi smiles at the happy sound. He can hear Suga squawk behind them, likely at Asahi, but he ignores it in favor of his boyfriend. When they get far enough away that Daichi’s sure they’re not being followed, he slows and laces his fingers through Terushima’s instead. The blush that lights on Terushima’s face is worth the risk of being caught by someone he knows, like the gossipy elderly lady that lives on the corner, even if it means the entire neighborhood will know about them by nightfall. Anything is worth the happy expression that he sees out of the corner of his eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
